


Angels in the Architecture - Radek

by Claire



Series: Angels in the Architecture [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: He sees her, even if she doesn't see him





	Angels in the Architecture - Radek

He sees her, even if she doesn't see him. Sees her watch over everyone, matriarch of this family they have gathered. They all turn to her eventually, even as they turn to each other. He watches them go to her with their fears, their problems; watches as she takes them all.

He wonders what she would say if he told her. If he told her he lies on his bed and thinks of her. Wraps his hand around his cock and wishes it was her lips instead. Closes his eyes and imagines her sliding over him, cunt hot and wet as she rides him.

He wonders if telling her would alleviate some of her burden, or if it would just be another problem to add to the ones she already has to deal with.

He wishes she had someone there for her.

He wishes she had someone to turn to.

He wishes it were him.


End file.
